


Like the Heat of the Sun

by PeroxideOwl



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Nonbinary Frisk, Other, and a cuddler, frisk is a heavy sleeper, like its really short, nonbinary chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 19:45:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14385840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeroxideOwl/pseuds/PeroxideOwl
Summary: Just a short and sweet drabble exploring Chara's predicament this particular morning





	Like the Heat of the Sun

Chara woke slowly, feeling lethargic and so warm they thought they might turn into a puddle if something wasn't done quick. The weight of their duvet was heavier than normal and they cracked one eye open against the glare of the sun to see the source of both the extreme heat and unusual weight sprawled out across their chest.

Frisk was sleeping soundly, completely unaware of their datemate's discomfort. They were laying half on top of Chara, with their long arms wrapped around their waist, one leg thrown across both of Chara's, and their head resting on their shoulder.

Chara felt the sweat beading on their skin and considered just pushing them off, but Frisk chose that moment to pull themself closer, nuzzle their face into Chara's neck, and sigh happliy. It was too cute to deny and Chara didn't have the heart to disturb them. They heaved a sigh of their own - feeling amused when Frisk rose with the motion - and resigned themself to their fate as they put their arms around their datemate.

Their stomach chose that moment to roar in displeasure at it's emptiness and Chara hoped Frisk would wake up soon.

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably the shortest thing I've ever written and I considered expanding on it, but my inspiration has left me


End file.
